So Much For The Afterglow
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: Everclear series, The family is shaken up by a loss, gains new members, and works their way through new issues. JJ/Emily, Izzy/Tara.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: This is part of a multipart series for my Everclear set, you may want to read those first if you already haven't, all can be found at my page.

x-x-x

Emily watched Merlin get up slowly before sighing and move even slower to the backyard. She walked over to JJ and wrapped her arms around her.

"He's not moving very well." Emily said and JJ nodded. "Maybe we should think about…"

"He's still moving!" JJ snapped.

"Yes but he might be suffering."

"Emily, he's alive right now."

"How about we start giving him baby aspirin, help with the pain?"

"Ok. That's a good idea."

JJ went to the cabinet and pulled out the bottle of aspirin, giving a pill to Merlin. A few hours later Merlin beat Nico to the door to meet Jaden, the first time in years. Izzy laughed at Merlin's energy as he jumped on Jaden when he tried getting through the door. Jaden smiled and let Merlin chase him around the yard.

At dinner Emily and Izzy kept sneaking Merlin scarps. JJ caught them but turned a blind eye feeling that Emily was right and Merlin was standing on his last leg. After their dinner as they were cleaning up JJ gave him an apple, he trotted happily into the living room laying down to gnaw on it. She walked over to watch him and over heard Izzy on the phone.

"I can't not feel bad, but I just can't go tonight." Izzy said tears falling down her face. "I'm really scared to lose him Tara. He's always been there, been this amazing life force in my life." JJ leaned against the wall listening to her daughter, tears of her own falling down her face. So Izzy called Tara and had canceled their date, Tara agreed, but showed up about an hour later with a handful of movies, candy, pop corn and other miscellaneous food items.

"Hey Em." Tara gave a half smile as she walked in.

"Hey Tara, their in the living room, here give me that." She said taking the food, JJ walked up and smiled at her.

"Hey Tara, I see you improvised." JJ said taking the movies, looking down at them she realized they were all Disney and dog related, chuckling she led Tara into the living room. Emily opened the food up and started a pop corn bag. When Izzy saw Tara walk in behind her mother she got up and hugged her, new tears falling. Tara held her tightly rubbing circles on her back.

"It'll be ok Iz, he'll never truly leave you, he'll always watch over you." Tara whispered kissing the top of her head. By then Merlin had gotten up and was sitting right by them pawing at them trying to get their attention, to figure out why his girl was crying.

"Hey big guy." Izzy said with a watery smile on her face, she lent down and kissed his nose. "I love you so much buddy."

"So which movie should we watch?" Emily asked setting everything down on the coffee table.

After much discussion they voted and picking Lady and the Tramp to watch. Tara curled up next to Izzy, while Emily did the same with JJ, Jaden laid on the ground between Merlin and Nico. They watched three movies before heading to bed. Emily reluctantly agreed to let Tara stay the night. She also had no choice in letting Merlin sleep in the bed with JJ and herself. JJ slept with her arms around Merlin.

Around five in the morning Emily woke up, seeing the two dogs she woke JJ, Nico was curled around Merlin as best he could, licking the top of his head whining. Emily pulled Nico up and outside. JJ laid down next to Merlin running her hands through his fur.

"Hey buddy," JJ whispered resting her head on Merlin's shoulder. "I don't know how to thank you for all these years, you've been such a huge part of my life. You were there for every moment of my relationship with Emily, for loss of a child, then Jaden. You protected my family so many times, I don't want to lose you." JJ said tears falling down her cheeks soaking the dogs fur, Merlin lifted his head and rested it on JJ's thigh. "It's ok Merlin, close your eyes, go back to sleep." JJ said through tears. Emily watched from the door as Merlin and JJ closed their eyes. When JJ had opened her eyes again Merlin had stopped breathing. Emily moved over to JJ and pulled her into to her, when she calmed down Emily went and woke Izzy up.

"Hey Iz…"

"Mom, what time is it?"

"Early… Isabel…" Emily looked up at her. Tara had woken up and was looking at Emily too.

"He's gone isn't he?" Izzy asked and Emily nodded, Izzy nodded and Tara wrapped her arms around her. "Is mom ok?"

"She'll be ok… do you want to see him? Emily asked and Izzy nodded standing up, she went to her parents' room and went to Merlin, petting his head, she leaned down and kissed him softly.

"You be good up there, you hear? Watch over us." Izzy said and walked back to Tara and right into her arms, she cried softly as Tara rubbed circles on her back. Emily walked by carrying Jaden, she laid him down next to Merlin and he kissed the top of his head.

"I'll miss you buddy." Jaden said and Emily carried him back to his room. Izzy left with Tara following behind before turning around quickly, no one was in the room with Merlin. She walked up to him sitting on the bed by him.

"Hey you, I've only known you a little while now but I love you so much. You took such great care of all of them for so long, I promise I'll take care of Isabel don't you worry about her, ok? Just rest, relax, have fun, we'll see you soon." She whispered and kissed the back of his head. Standing up she went back to Izzy's room, taking Izzy in her arm's they went back to bed as they heard Emily started to get JJ calmed again.

As Emily entered the room JJ was on the phone talking softly, she hung up and looked at Emily.

"That was the vet, he's gonna send out the two interns to get Merlin, he also said he was very sorry." Emily nodded and wrapped her arms around JJ, letting her rest against her. Three hours later, everyone was gathered downstairs helping with breakfast and talking about Merlin.

"All I remember from that night was Merlin got so frustrated that he kept slamming into the door, his whole body, I was amazed." Izzy laughed as she told them about Merlin trying to get to Jaden after a sitter shut the door.

"I remember when we first moved out here, and we had left him outside thinking he wouldn't go anywhere, he was good like that. Then we heard car breaks squealing and a guy yelling, there's Merlin running full force after a bunny." JJ said chuckling.

"I remember meeting him the first time, he was just a tiny thing. He was barely the size of a cat, but man did he love you. He was following you everywhere, and you kept sneaking him into work." Emily laughed.

"What about your mother bugging us all the time to come visit."

"Oh she was annoying, but it was cute."

"She did call saying she'd be here soon."

"Remember when we picked Nico out?" Izzy asked smiling. "We took Merlin with us and Nico kept biting his tail, then he stood between Merlin's front feet."

"Nico picked us, not the other way around." Emily said and Izzy nodded.

"What about when he scared that big dog away from us?" Jaden added and JJ smiled.

"He was our protector wasn't he?"

"Yeah he was." Tara scoffed, "He nearly got me the first day we met."

"Aw no he didn't, I stopped him." Izzy smiled and kissed Tara.

"He was a great dog." Emily sighed and everyone nodded.

"He wasn't just great, he was cool. He commanded respect, and yet he was so obedient to us." Izzy said.

"He was the best friend anyone could ask for." JJ said and everyone nodded.

x-x-x

a/n: Don't kill me, I could've made him live forever… but he was getting way up there on normal dog standards, and he's a breed then almost never gets that old, believe me it was extremely hard to write.


	2. Sneaked vs Snuck

JJ rolled over as her phone went off.

"One day I will quit my job, and I will find a normal one where they don't call me at 4 am." She mumbled and Emily wrapped her arms around her.

"Sure, you say that but you really do love these wake up calls." Emily said kissing her shoulder.

"Jareau."

"Hello? Jenny?"

"Hi…"

"Oh good it is you, Jenny I just remembered that you said if I ever had any information on relatives of Merlin or Nico to call you."

"Yes I remember Janet." JJ said falling back against the pillows.

"Well, I will refrain from putting their information up on the site, but we have 9 puppies that are Merlin's nephews grandchild's."

"Alright."

"I swear he doesn't look much like Merlin but the way he looks at you…"

"I can be there in a few hours."

"See you then." Janet smiled and JJ hung up.

"Emily get up."

"It's four in the god damn morning."

"We're going to Ohio."

"What? Why?"

"Because I said so." JJ said and Emily sighed getting up.

"I'll start the coffee." She said pulling a shirt on she shuffled her way downstairs knocking on Izzy and Jaden's doors first. "Get up road trip." Emily said. JJ got in the shower and packed two bags, one for her the other for Emily.

"Mom, where are we going?"

"Ohio."

"What's there?"

"Puppies."

"Izzy come back." Tara could be heard mumbling, Izzy looked back at her mother nervously.

"Did she sneak in, in the middle of the night?"

"Through the window…"

"Oh your mother is going to kill you."

"Wanna bet? She's gonna kill you when you tell her you want a puppy."

"How many times has this happened?"

"I don't have to say."

"Do you like your window opening?"

"I… That's mean." Izzy huffed and walked away. "Come on you, its either up and out the window, or face my moms."

"Your moms are much kinder than that damn window." Tara mumbled.

"Morning Tara." Emily said walking into the room handing her a cup of coffee.

"Hi Emily, thank you." Emily nodded and walked back out. She went to JJ handing her the other cup.

"How did you even know?"

"I'm an FBI agent, and hearing 'shit fuck' at 1am was a good give away." JJ smiled and kissed Emily.

"Good to know."

"Mommy, I'm sleepy." Jaden said coming out of his room.

"That's ok bud, we're just getting into a car for a long drive."

"Ok." Jaden went back to his room grabbing a blanket, pillow and his stuffed cat. "I'm ready." He smiled and JJ picked him up.

"Good, everyone else ready?" Everyone nodded and they all headed downstairs out to the car.

"You really want to come with us?" Izzy asked Tara and she laughed nodding again as she buckled Jaden into the very back seat.

"Yes, I'm very sure."

"Ok."

"You need to call your parents then."

"They know already, I texted my dad."

"Good kid, did they know you snuck out?" Emily asked.

"Is it sneaking out if you said bye and walked out the front door?"

"I guess not." Emily laughed.

"Everyone good?" JJ asked shutting the door.

"Yes Jennifer." Emily smiled and JJ smirked at her wife.

"You are so not driving this early Emily."

"Damn you."

"Oh Nico!" JJ said then turned around to go back inside. "Nico! Car ride buddy."

"Nico? What? Oh hell no." Emily said.

"Yes he is part of this family." JJ said and put Nico in the back behind Jaden.

"Fine." Emily sighed and shut her door. JJ climbed into the driver seat and they started on their six hour drive to St. Clairsville, Ohio.

x-x-x

A/n: So I'm hoping this will work, you'll have to get rid of the spaces or type it in(don't forget the www. , and if someone would please tell me if it works I'd be very happy. Thanks, and it makes more sense in the next chapter but I wanted to try it out today.

.flickr . com/ photos/ gentleman_rook /3167823549 /sizes/l /in /set-72157612020502470/


	3. Stuck like Glue by Sugarland

After 5 hours of driving JJ finally agreed to letting Emily drive the last hour or so. Jaden had slept the whole way, while Tara and Izzy alternated between sleeping and watching movies. Nico was enjoying his ability to stick his head out the open back hatch, Emily kept trying to keep it shut but Nico had found the button and was over joyed to be able to look at the people behind him without having to press his head flat against the cold glass.

"What are we doing exactly?" Emily asked nervous about the answer.

"Really Em when's the last time we came out here?"

"For Nico… Oh god JJ no."

"Yup she has puppies we might be interested in."

"Fine. Only one."

"That's what I was going to say." JJ smiled and kissed Emily's cheek.

x-x-x

An hour later Emily was driving the truck up the winding road that got them to the top of a hill where Janet lived. They pulled up the driveway and Emily sighed.

"Now I remember why I hate this place."

"That hill is a killer." Janet said leaning against house.

"Hey Janet. I'd like you to meet Jaden, and Tara. You might remember Izzy, and here is Nico." JJ smiled and pointed to everyone. Jaden looked up at the woman and Tara shook her hand, Nico bounded up to her and waited.

"Well look at you Nico! You look like you're doing amazing." She smiled ruffling his fur and Nico wiggled then moved into the house through the doggy door. "Tara… Why do I not remember you?"

"She is Izzy's girlfriend." Emily said and Janet looked between Emily and Tara.

"You lie, she looks just like you Emily."

"A much younger version of me." Emily said and Janet laughed.

"I was keeping that part to myself."

"No point in doing so. I've gotten use to the fact I age."

"Oh sure, that's not what you were saying yesterday." JJ scoffed and Izzy laughed.

"Mommy puppies!" Jaden said pointing to a pack of puppies running toward them.

"Yup that they are Jaden." Emily smiled and watched as Jaden played with the puppies. One puppy who was all white with brown ears lined in black came over to Jaden, he stood on his hind legs and looked at Jaden's face, never placing his front feet on him. When he was good he moved onto Emily, who bent down, then JJ, Izzy, and finally Tara. Nico came back around the house and sat down beside JJ. The puppy walked over to him and pawed at his face till Nico looked down at him.

"Is that the one?" JJ asked and Janet nodded.

"I couldn't believe it Jenny, he reminds me so much of Mer."

"He is just like him." JJ said and kept watching the pups. Suddenly a puppy came charging out of the dog door, launching off the porch he rammed his head into the back of Emily's legs. Emily chuckled and picked the little guy up.

"Well look at you, you know that big lug over there introduced himself the same way to me as a puppy." The puppy squirmed and licked at Emily's face. Emily chuckled and put the puppy against her body.

"He's got amazing coloring." Emily said and Izzy nodded.

"He's beautiful." She said but her eyes were glued to Tara as she held the other puppy they had discussed.

"JJ I think we should get this one."

"I'm not sure Em… I really like ears over there." She pointed toward Tara and Emily smiled nodding.

"Remember how I said one?" Emily asked.

"I mean it only one!" JJ said eyes wide as she looked at Emily.

"Does this mean we have to pick?" Jaden said with a pout on his face as he had a puppy pulling at his pant leg.

"Yes it does."

"Well ears is just like Merlin, and Nico likes him. But this guy is more like Nico as a puppy."

"You hated Nico as a puppy." Izzy pointed out.

"Did not." Emily snorted and JJ laughed.

"Remember moving in?"

"Shut up JJ!" Emily growled and pouted.

"I personally like Ears, and it's a cute name too." Tara smiled.

"Ah, yeah no it's gotta be a historical, medieval, or a gods name." Emily said.

"Wait… explain Nico?"

"German singer who passed away in 88." JJ said simply.

"Oh. That makes sense." She said and Emily threw a chew toy at her.

"What about Ra? The Egyptian god." Tara offered.

"I like it…"

"Oh Raiden! Well it's really Raijin… but I don't like it as much." Izzy said and everyone looked at her. "Japanese… I'm not a geek!"

"Oh you so get that from your mother." Emily said and JJ laughed, it was true she had loved learning about the gods, no matter where they were from, she didn't really like the Irish ones though, only because she had a hard time remembering their names.

"I like them both." JJ smiled. "Only one dog though, so one name." She stood her ground even though she knew Emily and Izzy would go to the death on this. "So pick which one."

"Ears." Izzy and Tara said.

"Spots." Emily said glaring at the two girls. JJ sighed, it was going to be a long day.


	4. inside out by Eve 6

"Ears."

"Spots, I'm your mother I win."

"Mommy I like Ears…" Jaden said petting the pup.

"JJ…"

"I kind of like Ra and Raiden…" JJ mumbled to herself then looked up at Janet. "How much for both?"

"For you? I'll give ya Nico's spawn for half of Merlin's, I know how much trouble he'll cause."

"I'll take them."

"Yay we get two puppies!" Jaden smiled and hugged Nico.

"Woah, Jay you sure?" JJ nodded and picked the two pups up from Tara and Emily.

"You two better not ruin our house." JJ said and went inside with Janet to fill out the paperwork.

"Um… did we just get two dogs?" Izzy asked.

"I think so." Emily said confused.

"So now we have three Nico sized dogs?"

"Named Ra and Raiden."

"Oh we're going to be the hit of the neighborhood." Izzy laughed, Tara smiled and wrapped her arms around Izzy.

"Yeah but look at them." She said kissing Izzy's neck, the two puppies and walked over to Nico who had laid down they curled into his side, Nico had looked up and at them then sighed laying his head back down. Izzy smiled and turned in Tara's arms to face her.

"They fit in the family just like you do." She grinned and kissed Tara, Emily rolled her eyes, picking Jaden up, covering his eyes.

"We're going inside." She said.

"It's not like I haven't seen it before." Jaden said and Emily laughed.

"Doesn't mean we have to watch."

"Raiden?" Tara asked resting her forehead against Izzy's.

"The Japanese god of lightning and thunder."

"Ears should be Ra, he looks very wise and Ra seems like a wise kind of name."

"Oh yeah?" Izzy smiled and Tara gave her a lopsided smile.

"Yeah." Tara kissed Izzy.

x-x-x

"Janet, can we leave them with you for the night?" JJ asked and Janet smiled.

"Sure JJ, leave Nico too." JJ smiled and thanked her.

"Ok kids, in to the car we're going to get food then go to a hotel." JJ said and looked at Izzy and Tara who had curled up with the three dogs. "And the pups stay, even the big one."

"Aw but mom…"

"Isabel."

"Yes mom." Izzy said putting Ears down, Emily herded the dogs inside and thanked Janet before getting into the car and driving to the outback steak house.

"Mom… is this the mac and cheese place?" Jaden asked and JJ laughed.

"Yes this is the mac and cheese place." She said ruffling his hair.

"Good. I like Mac and Cheese."

"I know you do."

"Order anything Tara." Emily said to the young girl.

"I'm good with just a salad…"

"Tara, I mean that order anything, I will not have you go hungry, oh and JJ and I agreed to get you two your own room, don't make us regret this." Emily said and Izzy grinned.

"So awesome thank you!"

"Don't thank us just yet." JJ said. "If she doesn't eat she's sleeping on our floor."

"Oh gezz. I hear they have good steaks?"

"Anything you want." Emily said again. They all ordered and conversation flowed well till they left. At the hotel Emily handed the girl's their keys.

"Don't mess this up." She warned and Tara nodded. She grabbed the bags and walked to the elevator with everyone. When the doors opened Emily, Izzy and JJ didn't move. Tara walked on with Jaden and turned around to see the three woman stopped dead in their tracks.

"You all ok?"

"We'll take the stairs." JJ said and Emily nodded, Izzy started walking away, Tara chuckled and hit the 2nd floor button. The doors closed and the small room started to move, suddenly it stopped, rocking back and forth the lights flicked. Tara braced herself against the walls.

"Shit!" Then the elevator moved again and the doors opened. Emily, Izzy and JJ sat there looking in at a very pale Tara.

"Everything ok?" Emily asked.

"Stairs… rock." Tara said and Emily laughed, she led the way to the rooms, Tara dropped Emily, JJ's and Jaden's bags at their room carrying hers and Izzy's to theirs. Tara flopped down on the bed and Izzy pulled her close.

"I just want to sleep." She said and Tara nodded. Not even ten minutes later Emily walked in the room and saw them on the bed, she chuckled, taking a photo on her phone she sent it to Garcia and JJ.

"Girl's we're going down to the pool if you want to join us."

"Pool?" Izzy's head shot up and Emily laughed.

"Yes, Izzy swimming." Emily said and Tara groaned.

"I was almost asleep." She whined and Emily left.

"I wanna go swimming."

"I… wait… ok I'll go." Tara smirked and Izzy laughed smacking her arm.

"My parents will be down there."

"Oh yeah, like they'll care, we cant do much worse than they already have." Tara said and Izzy threw a pillow at her.

"Come on, lets get ready." She growled stripping her clothes off, Tara sat watching till Izzy threw another pillow at her.

x-x-x

Emily handed Jaden his swim trunks and pushed him into the bathroom. "Change, don't come out till we tell you." She orders and Jaden nodded. Emily smiled and walked over to a half naked JJ, wrapping her hands around JJ's hips she pulled her back to her.

"Hi love." JJ said softly and Emily smiled kissing her neck.

"Hey babe." Emily said before turning JJ around kissing her. "Do you know how much I love you?" Emily asked and JJ shook her head. "I love you so much that I can't describe it, that no one can. It's so much love that it hurts to not love you." Emily said kissing JJ again and JJ wrapped her arms around Emily's neck.

"I think I might just know how that feels." JJ smiled kissing Emily. "Now get ready." She swatted at Emily who grinned and changed quickly before letting Jaden out of the bathroom.

"Ready to go swim?"

"Yes! Izzy's already down there! She texted you." Jaden said and he ran out of the room only to run into Tara.

"Woah you, aren't you suppose to stay with your moms?"

"I wanna swim!" Jaden said and Tara stuck her head into Emily and JJ's room.

"You want me to take him?"

"Sure Tara." Emily smiled and JJ rolled her eyes.

"We'll be right down."

"Take your time." Tara smiled and followed Jaden downstairs to the pool, inside Izzy was already doing laps in the small pool. Jaden jumped in as soon as he could, Tara chuckled and dove under the water catching up to Izzy she started swimming along the bottom underneath Izzy. She nearly smiled when Izzy opened her eyes and saw her under her. Both of them popping up at the same time; Izzy grinned and splashed water at Tara.

JJ stopped Emily pointing to the two girls before they entered the pool area.

"They're so much like us."

"Not really."

"Oh and how are they not like us?" JJ asked.

"Cause we knew each other for years before we knew we loved each other, they just knew."

"Are you jealous?" JJ asked smiling and Emily shook her head.

"No, I had too many years of you as a friend, I'd be jealous if I didn't have those years." Emily said. She watched as Tara pulled Izzy to her kissing Izzy. "Is it wrong that I pray to god that she doesn't break her heart?"

"No, just proves that you're her mother, anyway look at Tara… she doesn't look like she's going to break Izzy heart anytime soon."

"Yeah…"

"That scares you."

"What if she thinks that Tara's the one?"

"Then Tara's the one, I personally wouldn't disagree." JJ smiled watching her children. "I mean how nice would it be to call Tara our family?" Emily smiled, wrapping her arms around JJ she kissed the top of her head.

"I love that." They watched as Tara picked Jaden up and tossed him a few feet away he splashed in the water and swam right back over to do it again.

x-x-x

a/n: So just because I just realized, this series turned 2 years old on the 12th. I'm very proud I stuck with it for so long, and I'm excited that I still have a bit to go on it too. Thank you for reading this and sticking with it for so long, it means a lot.


	5. All you Need is Love by the Beatles

An hour later the Prentiss-Jareau family members were all curled up watching the local news in Izzy and Tara's room. Jaden had fallen asleep in the middle of the bed Emily and JJ shared with him. Izzy was on the verge of falling asleep too, Tara had wrapped herself around the smaller girl, she could feel Emily's eyes fall on her every once in awhile but knew that Emily was trusting her more and more each day, either that or she poisoned the coffee she gave her this morning but didn't make it strong enough. She smirked at the thought. Emily nudged JJ and pointed to the door, she smiled and nodded as Emily picked Jaden up.

"Night girls." JJ said walking out she closed the door behind her telling them to lock it. Tara got up and locked the door, she pulled the blankets off the other bed and curled back around Izzy.

"Thank you for coming." Izzy whispered and Tara smiled kissing her.

"If I had stayed home I would be bored." She said and Izzy nodded against her. Tara chuckled and let Izzy stretch out so they could get more comfortable.

"At least one of us isn't squished against a wall tonight." Izzy smiled and Tara laughed nodding.

"We could always ask your moms' for a bigger bed." Tara said and Izzy's eyes shot open.

"Are you high?"

"Only on you." Tara smiled.

"Your smooth talking wont work that well." Izzy said and Tara rolled on top of her kissing her. "That just might work." Izzy smiled and Tara kissed her again. Izzy rolled her eyes and rolled them over.

"We have to get up in the morning, just cuddle?"

"That sounds amazing to me." Tara said as Izzy fell back to the bed, Izzy wrapped her arms around Tara tucking her head into the crook of her neck.

"I love you Tara."

x-x-x

Emily wrapped her arms around JJ, kissing the back of her neck she sighed, laying her head down next to her wife's.

"We have two puppies."

"Yeah," JJ smiled and squirmed closer to Emily. "Two beautiful dogs that are going to love us."

"Yeah." Emily sighed and looked over at Jaden. She smiled, in the past 17 years she had gotten everything she could ever want, a daughter, wife, son, she had a family, a very large mainly dysfunctional family but still it was hers that's all that mattered in her eyes. She looked back at JJ and grinned, her wife was asleep their hands intertwined. She lent down and kissed JJ's forehead before closing her eyes too.


	6. Only You by Alex Band

Emily woke up only to find that JJ wasn't there, she sat up and noticed Jaden was gone too, rolling over she grabbed her gun off the nightstand. As she headed toward the door she spotted a sticky note.

'Took the kids to the puppies, you looked so cute sleeping I couldn't wake you. Love you JJ.' Emily smiled and then heard something thud in Izzy's room, pulling the gun back up she walked out the door. Before she was anywhere near their door Tara came rushing out in boxers and a bra.

"Izzy!" Tara yelled and Emily chuckled and pulled her into the room.

"They went to the puppies."

"Oh…" Tara said as she sat on the bed.

"Here, wear this." Emily tossed her a shirt and Tara threw it on.

"When will they be back?"

"Soon I'm guessing." Emily said grabbing the box of doughnuts they had, and the clicker. "You want some?" Emily asked and Tara nodded moving to the bed with Emily.

x-x-x

After an hour JJ, Jaden and Izzy returned only to find Emily and Tara asleep half on top each other. JJ laughed and went to Emily pushing her off Tara.

"What?" Emily jumped up and looked at JJ. "Oh hi." She smiled, JJ rolled her eyes.

"Hi love." She kissed Emily. Izzy walked over to Tara and put Ra on her back. Emily chuckled as Tara shot up eyes wide.

"Oh… hey… everyone." She said turning red. Izzy laughed and took the dog back, she kissed Tara and pulled her to stand up.

"Alright everyone, pack up we're want to be on the road in an hour." JJ said and Izzy nodded. Taking Ra and Raiden with her.

"Izzy, be careful, I don't want them getting out and running away." JJ said.

"Yes mom." Izzy smiled and Tara followed her out of the room.

"Oh I…" She looked down at the tee shirt and Emily waved it off.

"Pack it, give it back to me when we get home."

"Ok." Tara smiled and then took off after Izzy, they heard the door shut and something thud in the girl's room.

"An hour?"

"Three actually. Do you want to go swimming Jaden?" JJ asked knowing the answer already. Emily smiled and shook her head at JJ. "What?"

"I just realized how truly evil you are under that halo of yours." JJ grinned and wrapped her arms around Emily.

"You never noticed that horns hold it up?"

"Nope, I always just saw my angel." She kissed JJ. They heard something hit the adjoining wall and Izzy scold Tara. Emily rolled her eyes and hit the wall.

"Hey! We so don't need to hear that." She yelled and it got so quite you could hear a pin drop. JJ buried her face in Emily's shirt laughing.

"Sorry Emily…" Tara said back and JJ laughed harder, clutching onto Emily.

"At least someone listens to me." Emily smiled and JJ rolled her eyes.


	7. Sideways by Santana

The drive home took 9 hours because of the puppies and Izzy and Tara, they pulled over every two hours for the puppies to have a potty break. These breaks gave the two girls time to walk away, which Emily declared by last break was against the rules and if disobeyed they would be duct taped to the top of the truck for the rest of the drive. The last break Tara refused to get out of the car for fear of Emily's wrath. Izzy rolled her eyes and left her in there while she walked around. JJ watched Izzy walk around looking at random things.

"Hey honey…" JJ called to Emily who turned to look at JJ.

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk to her…"

"JJ, I really wish I was a mind reader but I had those skills stolen by Reid."

"Someone is head over heels Emily, and that someone already broke down once, they're still young." JJ said and Emily finally got it.

"Oh… can you cover that conversation, I'm not very good with words."

"Oh you are not getting out of this Emily, we'll go at it together." Emily smiled.

"Ok I like that plan."

x-x-x

They dropped Tara off at her house since her mother wanted her home for a little while. Emily stayed in the driveway making sure she got in alright before driving away. As Tara walked into the house she knew what was coming, she wanted to put it off for as long as possible. The door opened and her brother stood there.

"You might want to just leave." He said and Tara shook her head.

"Gotta face it sometime man." She said and walked in the door. "Ma I'm home."

"Tara!" Her mother came whipping around the corner so fast Tara thought she was gonna fall over. "Taralyn…"

"Mom…"

"I don't like this sneaking out and leaving with no note nonsense."

"It's not sneaking out, and you knew I was going with them."

"Yes a minute before you left! You need to be more responsible."

"They didn't know either Mom."

"You know what, maybe I should meet them."

"I don't think that's such a good idea mom."

"Why not these girl's parents aren't normal or something?"

"Or something…" Tara sighed. "When?"

"This week…"

"Well I'll go tell them."

"Good!" Tara rolled her eyes as she walked out of the house, it was only two miles to Izzy's.

x-x-x

"Hey Izzy… can we talk to you real quick?" JJ asked and Izzy followed her to the living room.

"Hey what's up?" Izzy asked sitting down.

"Honey, we know you're getting really serious with Tara, we just want to make sure you understand that we are ok with it."

"Yeah I knew this…"

"We also want to make sure you know, you are still young and we don't want you to get over invested in this in case it doesn't work out well." Emily said.

"It doesn't work out well? Like we break up?"

"Exactly." JJ smiled.

"I… understand where you're coming from but I really don't see us breaking up, ever."

"Honey you never know."

"I know that, but I'm not going to protect myself from something that might not happen." Izzy snapped and Emily nodded.

"Jay, I have to agree with her, I mean what if we both didn't go into our relationship with our full hearts?"

"Ok… just if something does happen… we're here for you ok?" Izzy nodded.

"I feel like I walked in at a really bad moment." Tara said and the three women looked up at her.

"It's ok." JJ said.

"I'll just step outside and let you finish…" She said and they nodded, Ra ran out the door in front of her and JJ nodded that it was ok.

After a few minutes Emily joined Tara outside on the front porch.

"You so don't look good."

"I know."

"Want to talk about it?"

"My mom wants to meet you and JJ."

"Ok… I don't see the problem yet."

"They kicked me out when I came out to them, it's why Izzy's never over there because they are extremely homophobic."

"Oh… But you live with them again."

"I promised my mom that I wouldn't end up with Casey forever, and I knew that I didn't want her, so she let me back in when we broke up. Since I started dating Izzy though its been hell over there."

"And she doesn't know Izzy has two moms."

"Yeah, I never told her." Tara sighed and Emily wrapped an arm around the girl.

"It'll be ok."

"Yeah, that's just what Casey's dad said before my parents kicked me out." Tara said tears starting to fall.

"If they kick you out we'll make room for you here, you're already family anyway." Emily made Tara look up at her. "I mean that, you always have a place here Tara. No matter what happens." Tara nodded and cried, she hugged Emily who hugged her back. "Hey it's all going to be ok." Emily rubbed circles on her back and laughed as Ra came up with his chew toy. "I think someone wants to help make you feel better." Emily said and Tara looked down at the puppy.

"Aw, thank you." She took the toy and rubbed his ears. Tossing the toy back into the yard they laughed as his ears pricked up and he jumped on the toy. They both looked up when the door opened and Izzy stepped out.

"Tara? What's wrong?" In a flash Izzy was sitting next to Tara her arms around the girl. Emily stood up, walking into the house JJ was watching Izzy and Tara, Emily wrapped her arms around her wife.

"I'm so scared that Tara's going to break her heart." JJ said, Emily kissed the top of her head.

"I know, I'm scared too, but you know what, we have to trust Izzy's choices, and we know Tara she is just as far head over heels as Izzy is." JJ nodded "Besides Tara is a lot like myself, I thought I'd have to be worried because at her age I just wasn't ready for what they have, but now she's just as much my daughter as Izzy is." JJ smiled, kissing Emily, they watched as Tara explained to Izzy, and the girl's played with Ra, JJ wasn't sure if they were keeping him busy or he was keeping them busy more. If he was like Merlin, he was keeping them busier.


	8. love will keep us together by Nickelback

Emily was done with Raiden after three days, it was three months after they had gotten the puppies, and this week was the first they were home long enough to actually meet Tara's mother. So with Tara's parent's coming over, Thanksgiving fast approaching and Elizabeth calling every minute to check on 'them' or in other words the dogs, Emily was drowning. Today Emily got sent home early by JJ and Hotch after Hotch promised to make sure JJ would get home safely. The first thing she noticed when she walked in the door, Nico was hiding under the kitchen table with Ra. She knew Raiden was up to something.

"Boys!" She yelled and all three dogs came running to her, sitting in front of her like they were trained. Only thing was, Raiden was covered in red goo. "What did you get yourself into boy…" she asked picking him up and carrying him to the washroom sink. "Is this lipstick?" She asked and gasped, nearly dropping him to the floor. "We have white carpet!" She yelled at him and put him in the tub, turning the water on she started washing him out. It took an hour and she ate through two dog brushes before all the red came off and reviled Raiden's colorful fur again. By the time she was done Izzy and Tara had come home. Emily walked out of the washroom and Izzy took one look at her mom.

"Go shower and take a nap, we'll take care of whatever mess he made and then take care of Jaden and dinner."

"No I can't make you do that."

"Mom, I'm eighteen, I'm old enough to know when you need a break, besides it's not that hard." Tara nodded in agreement. "All you have to do is make sure you don't pass out in the shower."

"Ok if you're sure." Izzy nodded, and Emily headed upstairs. She showered while the girl's worked on the mess, they both finished at the same time, and minutes later Emily was asleep. Tara went up to the bus stop and picked Jaden up while Izzy started dinner. When JJ got home the kids were sitting on the couch watching The Peanuts, dinner had only a few minutes left, the boys were all curled up on their beds and Emily was fast asleep. She smiled at her wife's sleeping form before getting in bed beside her, her arms made their way around her and she sighed contently. Emily's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at JJ.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hey, did you enjoy your nap?" JJ asked and Emily nodded, wrapping her arms around JJ. "Want to stay up here till Tara's mom comes?" Emily nodded again and JJ kissed her forehead. It wasn't long before Izzy came nervously upstairs to say that Tara's parents would be there in a few minutes. JJ tried to calm her down while Emily changed out of her sweats. Emily left them upstairs to go put the dogs outside, when she got downstairs Jaden was standing over Tara who sat on the couch, hands on her face.

"It's going to be ok, they'll love us." He kept saying over and over and Tara just kept staring at him. Emily walked by kissing the top of Tara's head.

"Honey, they could hate us and we wouldn't care we would still love you." Emily said and managed to break Tara's trance.

"My full names Taralyn."

"What?" Emily stopped and looked back at the girl.

"It's all she ever calls me I hate it so much, but yes it's Taralyn… oh god I have to tell Izzy."

"Honey, calm down, you'll live." Emily said as she pushed Raiden outside.

"Do you have a smoke?"

"Tara!" Emily yelled and finally got Tara's full attention. "Shut up and breathe and no I don't have a smoke, and you know Izzy would kill you if she found out you wanted one."

"Right…" Tara looked up at Emily. "You promise I have a place here?"

"Always." The word was barely out before there was a knock on the door. "That's them."

"Oh god…"

"Jennifer, honey, they're here." Emily called up the stairs, seconds later JJ descended the stairs with Izzy right behind her.

"It's Taralyn." Tara said and Emily rolled her eyes.

"What?" JJ asked.

"Her full name, now come on." Emily wrapped her arm around JJ. "We need to let our guest in." JJ smiled and the five of them walked to the door, Izzy opened the door welcoming Tara's family inside.

"Hi, I'm Emily, that is of course Izzy, this is Jaden, and this is Jennifer." Emily smiled and Tara's parents just looked at them, her brother however shook their hands.

"Hi I'm Trace, they're Eve and Ben." He said Emily smiled and nodded. "Now I hear you love soccer." Trace said to Jaden who smiled widely.

"You play?" He asked and Trace nodded.

"Would you mind if we went and played a game Mrs. Prentiss?" Trace asked Emily politely.

"Emily, and no go right ahead." The two boys took off toward the back door. "Your son is very kind." Emily smiled.

"And large…" JJ said. "Oh god I'm sorry, I'm just Tara said he's only nineteen, and even my brothers weren't that big till their mid twenties."

"He's Marine Corps." Were the first words out of Tara's father's mouth.

"That would make sense." JJ said.

"Why don't we move somewhere more comfortable."

"Actually… I would like to talk to Taralyn in private for a moment."

"Take your time." Emily said and regretted it, Tara looked at her like a kicked puppy. Emily, JJ and Izzy all made their way away from the family, leaving Tara to fend for herself.

"Why didn't you say something Tara." Her mother snapped and Tara ducked her head.

"I'm sorry mom."

"I don't like this one bit." She said.

"I'm sorry."

"I think we should leave."

"Mom, no that's so rude, I will call grandpa if you do that." Tara warned and Eve huffed.

"Alright… we stay then." She said then looked at Ben, "Are you alright with this?"

"They seem nice enough."

"Fine." She huffed again and followed Tara to the family, passing the glass door wall and spotting the dogs she smiled. "You have Russian Wolfhounds."

"Yes, three of them, the largest, orange and cream one is Nico, the one with tan ears with the black outline is Ra, and white one with the black and tan spots is Raiden." JJ said stepping over to Eve.

"They are beautiful, isn't three a handful though?"

"You have no idea." Emily said and JJ chuckled.

"Raiden is the trouble maker, he ate a tube of lipstick today, got it all over himself and the floor."

"Oh no."

"Yup, thankfully Tara and Izzy were able to get it up."

"Your club soda trick worked really well mom." Tara smiled. Her mother looked at her and every ounce of regret came firing back.

"Yeah, it would." She said back and JJ looked at her, taking her elbow she led her outside.

"Come on, meet the boys." Emily smiled knowing what JJ was doing.

"That one's Nico right?" JJ smiled and nodded.

"Then that's Ra, and Raiden." JJ said before looking at Jaden, he nodded and took Trace by the hand and led him out of the back yard, JJ led her over to the corner of the lot and gave her a pointed look. Nico trotted over noticing how tense JJ was. "That is my daughter in there, with your daughter, who I have learned to love like my own, now if you have a problem with my lifestyle choices whatever, but if you treat my daughter how you treat yours you aren't just picking a fight with her, your picking a war with me and my family. And let me tell you right now, our wars are legendary." JJ said glaring at the woman. "And I'm the nice one out of the two of us." JJ warned before walking toward the house. "Now if I have to pull you out here again, I will." JJ said and Eve walked up to her.

"I'll remember this." She said and walked into the house. JJ huffed, it wasn't a good enough answer for her.

Once back in the house Emily looked at JJ who shook her head and Emily nodded. Walking over to Izzy Emily grabbed her hand and pulled her off to the front room.

"I'm guessing whatever mom pulled Eve outside for didn't work so well since now you're in here looking like you're about to tell me my dog got hit by a car."

"Well I can say for sure that your dogs are all safe."

"But?"

"But, Eve may never be truly ok with you and Tara."

"I knew this."

"You did?" Izzy nodded.

"Yeah, I mean did you not see the way she looks at Tara, or even you two? She's not happy with Tara, but I'm sure Tara is happy with me, so I'm not worried." Emily nodded and Tara poked her head around the corner, she smiled when she saw Izzy. Emily smiled and nodded, she walked by Tara as Tara walked in she wrapped her arms around Izzy smiling at her.

"You are amazing you know that right?" Tara asked and Izzy smiled.

"I've heard a few times." Tara pulled her close.

"If tonight doesn't work out well… I'm not leaving you." Tara whispered and Izzy nodded tucking her head under Tara's chin. Emily had let the boys back in and Ra came and sat on the wood floor looking in on the girls.

"Well look at you." Tara smiled and Ra walked into the room sitting by her feet. Izzy looked down at the dog and smiled.

"You going to spy on Tara's parents for us?" She asked and Ra wagged his tail. Raiden came running into the room with his toy rope in mouth, the plowed right over his brother and kept going only to get stopped by Tara from her grabbing the other end of the rope, she lifted the puppy up off, his front feet off the ground.

"Kids dinner." Emily said, Jaden and Trace came tearing into the house trying to beat one another to the table. Izzy took Tara's hand and walked slowly to the kitchen, Ra following slowly behind. Emily looked up and saw the two girls and dog walking their way, she nudged JJ and she looked over toward them, JJ smiled and grabbed Emily's ipod touch from the counter. Truth be told JJ used the item more than Emily ever did, and since it was in reach she could easily snag a photo of the girls without them noticing. Jaden looked at JJ and was about to warn Izzy when Trace wrapped a hand around his mouth.

"Believe me, she'll love it later." He said and Jaden nodded. Eve looked over her shoulder a second after JJ snapped the photo, Izzy and Tara separated and sat at the table, next to one another. Tara's parents sat across from them while JJ and Emily took seats by Izzy and Tara, and Jaden and Trace found seats by Eve and Ben. Emily looked around the table and thanked god that even her family wasn't this hard to be around.

"Trace, elbows." Eve said and Trace moved his elbows off the table. "I swear, let you stay out of the house and your manners are gone. Did you even look at yourself before walking out the door?" She scolded and Emily looked at her shocked.

"Actually I think he's cute today." Tara smiled. "Besides the bulging biceps and the hands able to crush children's skulls, he cleans up real nice, granted the last time I saw him, he was covered in dirt and in his gear."

"I remember meeting him…"

"I am so sorry." Trace said eyes wide.

"It's not every day that I walk out of my girlfriend's room only to have a nearly naked, very good looking, guy with a knife a foot in front of me."

"I swear, had I known. I am so sorry."

"It's ok… just next time…make sure the towel doesn't fall." Emily looked at Trace and then nodded.

"Isabel… that's enough." Eve said and Emily glared at the woman but JJ spoke before Emily could.

"Hey, my house, my rules, we already went over this. If your not going to respect my daughter you can show yourself the door." Emily rested a hand on JJ's shoulder. By now Nico had jumped up and was standing next to JJ completely alert, Ra was also trying his best.

"Actually… I think we should leave." Eve said and Ben stood up with her. Trace looked between his parents and his sister.

"I'm going to stay." He said and Ben nodded as they walked out the door.

"Well… that went well." JJ said sarcastically.

"You saw Trace naked?" Emily asked Izzy who laughed and nodded.

"So I'm not use to family dinners anymore but dinner does mean food right?" Trace asked and JJ smiled handing him a bowl of stew.

"It's hot."

"That's good, so am I." Trace said smirking and JJ laughed.

x-x-x

a/n: Now I don't do this often, but from the heart, don't ever let anyone treat you like crap, each and every one of you deserve to be treated right, to be loved. If your friends, your parents, who ever if they don't treat you right (they talk down to you, hurt you, undermine you) stand up for yourself. I'm sick of my friends and myself getting treated like crap by one friend in particular and I have stood up and am standing up and from now on will. If they don't treat you like an equal they aren't worth being friends with, if they don't put in as much as you do for the friendship it's not worth it. If they lay a hand on you in anger well then they might not care so much about you. I care don't ever let yourself get treated for anything less than what you are, and you all are amazing in your own ways. Sorry for the rant.


	9. with or without you by u2

Tara walked back into her house, setting her bag on the ground in its usual spot when she looked back up her mom was standing in front of her, Trace was behind her head down.

"Mom…"

"I want you to pack your things."

"What! What the fuck mom, really?" Tara looked at her mom pissed. "Trace?" She looked at her older brother hoping he could have some pull this time.

"I'm sorry Tara." He looked up at her and she could see the pain in his eyes.

"Alright, then I'm done mom, I don't want you to try and find me or call or anything. If this is how you're going to treat me then I'm no longer your daughter." Tara grabbed her bag and headed up the stairs to her room. Trace followed her and helped her start to pack, when she started to cry he wrapped his arms around you.

"Hey, it's ok you'll be better off without them." He said and she nodded. "Come on, let's call your family and get them to help you move." He said taking her cell phone. "Hey Emily, It's Trace."

"Hey Trace, what's up?"

"Well Tara needs her family." He said as he rubbed circles on Tara's back.

"Ok, I'm guessing her mom isn't so happy."

"That depends are you?"

"Oh… well we'll be there in a few."

"Ok the doors open." He said hanging up. Emily looked up at JJ and smiled.

"Well looks like we just got a third kid." She said and JJ smiled nodding.

"Let's go get her." JJ said grabbing her car keys. "Think we should call the boys to help us move her?"

"Wouldn't hurt." Emily said as JJ started calling. "I'll go tell Izzy." She smiled and went to go find her.

"That's three for you and one for me." Izzy said as Emily opened the back door to see her two kids playing soccer in the back yard.

"Hey mom." Jaden said waving. "I'm beating Izzy."

"Good job Jaden, but we need to go get Tara." Emily said leaning against the door frame.

"Yay!" Jaden jumped up and down. "Is Tara spending the night again?"

"Not just the night Jaden." Emily said as Izzy looked up at her.

"Not good huh?"

"Nope."

"Ok kids the boys will meet us there, and Garcia with little Alex, who is excited to help."

"Jack is going to be there too right?" Jaden asked.

"Yup he is too, and Elizabeth called too…"

"Oh woah, I…" Emily looked at JJ.

"Ben called her, on her personal cell phone."

"Woah."

"To make it better Ben asked her to take care of his child. So she'll be there too."

"I get the feeling this isn't going to be good." Izzy said.

"Well unless Tara's Grandfather is there it shouldn't be too bad." Emily said looking at everyone. "Lets go get Tara." Emily said and they all walked out the front door.

x-x-x

"Hey mom." Emily said getting out of the truck.

"Emily, I hear Tara is in trouble?"

"That's what I heard too, why don't we go find out what kind of trouble it is." She said and they headed toward the house.

"Elizabeth Prentiss, stop right there." Elizabeth turned around and saw Kirk Synder, Tara's grandfather.

"Kirk, I'd say I'm surprised but after hearing so much about your grandchildren as they grew I'm not." Elizabeth said and Kirk smiled.

"We've both changed quite a bit over the years haven't we?" He said and hugged her. "Now I'd be honored to meet this Isabel."

"That's me." Izzy said looking the man up and down.

"Nice to meet you young lady."

"Ok, ok who ever is here to move Tara please get your asses inside." Trace said, smiling. Izzy looked at him and ran upstairs with Jaden following, the adults all stood around looking at one another.

"I am going to talk to my daughter, Elizabeth would you join me?"

"Sure."

"If you wouldn't mind I'd like to join too." JJ said and Emily nodded.

"You are both very welcome." Kirk said taking Elizabeth's arm in his they walked into the house, Emily looked at JJ.

"Wasn't…. there a family feud between those two?" JJ asked.

"Yes."

"Ok then." JJ said smiling as she walked after them, "Come on, boys the girls are upstairs Trace will show you."

"Yes ma'am." Trace said as he headed upstairs the team behind him.

"Derek, Alex is behind you." Garcia said as their daughter tried climbing the stairs by herself, he lent down and picked her up.

"Hey girly girl." He smiled at his daughter as she laughed while being taken up the stairs. Trace knocked on Tara's door and walked in.

"Ok Tara, what goes and what stays?" Trace asked. "I've brought back up." He smiled at his sister as Izzy wiped the tears off of Tara's face.

"Well, everything goes." Tara said and Trace nodded.

"Pack it all then." He said as everyone filed into the small room. Hotch pulled out rolls of duct tape.

"Just pull the drawers out and put tape over the stuff inside so that you don't have to pack it." He said throwing out the rolls.

"I always knew he was smart." Jack said to Morgan who chuckled. The guys had most of the larger items in the trucks and trailer before Tara even had time to close her first box. She looked around the room and sighed.

"You ok sis?" Trace asked walking into the room.

"No, seriously I'm their kid."

"You should hear grandpa ripping into mom, I have a video recorder going." He grinned as Tara laughed. "So… I just… you'll be happier around people that'll love you Tara, you don't get that here." Trace sighed. "I'll be going back in a few months so I just don't want you to be stuck here, I'll be happier with you at Izzy's."

"I don't have any family besides you."

"You'll have us." Emily said walking into the room, she walked up to Tara. "You'll have all of us, and Trace and your grandparents." She put her hand under Tara's chin to make her look up at her. "You have a family Tara, we won't kick you out, and there won't be a day you won't feel loved. I will promise you that." Emily said and Tara hugged her tears falling down her face. "By the way, JJ punched Eve…"


	10. Chapter 10

Elizabeth followed Kirk to his daughter and smiled when the woman laid eyes on her.

"You aren't allowed in my house." Eve said and Kirk laughed.

"Young lady, Elizabeth is my guest, in a house I own need I remind you." He said and watched JJ take her by the elbow.

"Come on chickadee, we need to talk again." JJ said and Elizabeth laughed.

"Come on Kirk this will be quiet a show." She smiled and they followed JJ into the den. Emily trotted behind them, she turned and shut the door.

"What did I say earlier tonight?"

"You know that I have a right to treat my daughter how I see fit, right?"

"Congratulations you just picked a war with me." JJ yelled and Emily grabbed her to pull her against her.

"It's ok, shhh." Emily kept saying over and over. That's when Kirk started talking.

"Eve, honey you are an idiot. Fine kick Tara out, she's still getting her trust fund and what was promised to her in my will darling. Times are changing and personally I think Tara is perfectly fine being involved with Isabel, she is not doing our name any harm. After all she is a Prentiss."

"Dad, I don't care I wont have that…defected child in my house." Eve said, Kirk was about to respond but Emily had lost her grip on JJ either on purpose or not she'll never say, and JJ punched Eve square in the jaw.

"Well… that takes care of what I was about to say." Kirk said.

"Shit…" JJ said shaking her hand.

"Gezz JJ are you ok?" Emily took her hand to look at it.

"I'm fine…" JJ said. "Go get Tara and lets get out of here ok?" Emily chuckled and kissed JJ.

"Alright, meet you in the car." Emily smiled and went to go find Tara.

x-x-x

"Hey Trace!" Jason yelled over the crowd in his friends front yard.

"Hey guys!" Trace said walking over to his Corps buds.

"Dude what's going on?" Jordan asked.

"Tara got kicked out." Trace said. "We're helping her move."

"Oh gezz…" Jackson said. "Come on we'll help, she's like a sister to us anyway."

"Thanks guys." Trace smiled.

"Hey man, we're family, you helped my mom go shopping the other day." Jordan said.

"And not to mention you watched my baby sisters the other day." Jason threw in. "You know the twins that are two?"

"You saved my ass by picking my dad up from the airport." Jackson said.

"Guys, you already said it, we're family." Trace said as he watched Tara come out of the house with Izzy, both carrying boxes, immediately Jackson and Jordan went to them taking the boxes.

"Hey girls, we got your back." They said smiling, Jackson set his box down and hugged Tara.

"We'll always have your back Tara. It's why we're family."


	11. Blood by Pearl Jam

As everyone pulled up the driveway to the Prentiss-Jareau household Tara kept having to stop the tears from falling.

"I can't stay here, I shouldn't." She said again, and JJ huffed.

"Honey you will stay here, we'll add a room on if you'd prefer, but to be perfectly honest unless Emily has any qualms with it, I see no reason for you not to stay with Izzy."

"I have a qualm, she'll need space sometimes, we'll change the spare room into hers."

"What are we going to do with all the stuff in there?" JJ asked shocked.

"Get rid of it." Emily said. "We don't need it."

"Alright, then you'll get the spare room." JJ said and looked back at Tara, Izzy was holding her as she cried softly, JJ couldn't fathom what the girl was going through but she knew she didn't deserve it and every time she would be reminded of it she would become angry all over again. Emily got out and dragged the guys upstairs to clear the room before they started moving things in, JJ took Jaden and they started to help, leaving Izzy in the truck with Tara.

"It'll be ok you know?"

"My mom just kicked me out again and all you can say is it'll be ok."

"Tara… I mean we already talked about this happening and we knew that my parents would take you in, and I know you're hurt, but you know that it'll all be ok." Izzy said and Tara nodded.

"Mark's on his way I called him while we were at your parents'."

"Oh great…"

"What?"

"I lived with him before, he's got very interesting ways of decorating." She said and chuckled.

"Hey," Izzy caught Tara's attention again and kissed her. "I bet if we get moving we can beat him to it." She smiled and Tara grinned kissing Izzy again.

"I'd rather not." She gave Izzy a grin and Izzy laughed rolling her eyes, before getting out of the car.

"Sorry love, not with the whole family here."

x-x-x

a/n: So I'm like at a loss now, I have three songs left then my original idea is done, I filled out the whole album, well I could technically use four since they have a hidden track. Thing is even with four I have one done, set, just gotta put finishing touches on it and it'll be posted, so I'm left with three, and I so don't think I can fit everything I want into said three sets, so here is a few questions, What do you guys want to see? Should I roll this over and snag up another album of Everclear's to do and continue this universe? Or should I just let it lie? Oh and yeah only one more chapter here then it's off to another set, that one El Distorto de Melodica, yeah totally awesome name.


	12. Showerhead by Eve 6

Kirk pulled up the Prentiss-Jareau driveway following Derek inside. He went to go find Emily and JJ, running into Jaden on the way.

"Jaden where are your mothers?"

"Upstairs just follow Jack." Jaden said pointing to Jack.

"Yeah, I'll take you sir." Jack said.

"Why thank you both, you are very good young men." Kirk said and went to follow Jack, who led him right to Tara's new room where Emily and JJ were. "Ah, Emily, Jennifer I've brought over Tara's cars, Ben was behind me with her ford but seems to have stopped for a coffee." He handed the keys to Emily. "The car is paid off and insurance is under my name."

"What kind of car is it?"

"Mustang, and her father has her tarsus."

"I.." Emily stammered.

"Oh I understand if you don't want her to have the car, I can keep it for her."

"Let me talk with her and Izzy and I'll get back to you on that." Kirk nodded and followed Jack back out of the room.

"Tara, Iz." Emily called the two, Morgan walked in and set a box down.

"Oh it's the mom face…I'll just leave now, come on Alex." Morgan picked his daughter up and walked out, Emily and JJ chuckled.

"Hey." Izzy greeted walking in.

"Tara, your grandfather brought over your cars, I'll let the mustang stay if you promise, both of you, no more racing." Izzy looked at Tara, they both wanted to keep racing but knew the risks they were taking.

"Knock, knock?" Mark said leaning against the door frame.

"Hey Mark," Emily smiled.

"Girls, I have an announcement to make, that fits in well right here. I quit last week. I ran my last race won and said I'm done, we lost two drivers last week it's not safe with the new rules, these kids racing with no license just isn't right." He said and Tara nodded.

"Quit while we're ahead."

"Alright." Izzy said.

"If I hear of any of you racing I'll reign hell down on you." Emily said looking at all three of them, JJ nodded in agreement. Emily handed the keys to Tara and looked out in the front yard, she heard the kids leave. She watched her family from the window, they were all gathered in the front yard, smiling and laughing. She watched as Trace picked Jaden up putting him into the trailer. Alex was chasing Raiden around while Garcia watched a smile plastered on her face, Jack went over to talk to Trace. Emily smiled at her family, she laughed when Izzy walked out only to be tackled to the ground by Tara who immediately started to tickle her. Emily turned to look at JJ, who was also watching their family.

"Just one more member."

"Not really, she was already part of the family."

"I meant Trace." Emily said.

"Than your right." JJ smiled.

"We have a great family."

"We created a great family."

"Hey mom! Get down here we have to take a family photo!" Trace yelled up to them and they went to join everyone. They had the BAU family, Jack, Izzy, Jaden and Alex include in that, Then the extended family with Trace, Elizabeth, Tara, Kirk and Mark, and of course the three dogs who all found spots up front and center right in front of Emily, JJ, Jaden, Izzy and Tara. They all struggled to fit in the photo but so how managed, when JJ got it printed she framed it and put it over the fireplace with the dozen of other photos of her family over the years.

x-x-x

a/n: Alright I lied, I have another song I can do! I'm still interested in what you guys want to see. And This is the end for this song, hope to see you on the next (El Distorto De Melodica), and hope you enjoyed.


End file.
